


No Room For Error

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Rude messes up and Tseng has to fix him.





	No Room For Error

It was bound to happen sooner or later, both had known that. Down to the core, everyone had their besetting sins and this rage, undiluted and much too carefully contained, was what had made him so useful. Powerful. And a ticking time bomb.

“You have to do it, you know.” He could smell the iron on his own breath, having torn through everything in his path with whatever weapons he had. Pity it had to be in public.

“I know. Misconduct will not be tolerated.” The shot to the head was mercy for one and bittersweet for the other.


End file.
